


Double The Pleasure, Double The Pain

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Good Charlotte
Genre: BDSM, Mary Sue, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-01
Updated: 2004-05-01
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: They were playing “Good Twin, Bad Twin” which could mean only one thing; she was in for one hell of a damn good night!





	

“Eyes to the floor!” He spat, spinning around and bringing the crop down on her unprotected breast, the tip striking the weighted clamp attached to one of her nipples. “I thought you were taught better than that,” he chastised her, giving her other breast the same treatment, drawing a muffled yep from behind her gag.

She automatically tried to bring her hands forward to cover herself, pulling hard against the cuffs that held them behind her back. Tears streaming down her cheeks, she pulled away from him; head dropping to stare at the floor, knees spreading almost imperceptibly as she grew even wetter.

“Benj, what are you doin?” Joel asked as he walked through the bathroom door, glancing down at Cassie. “Being gentle after last night, remember?” He crouched down behind Cassie and wrapped his arms around her, fingers rubbing light circles across her breasts. 

She moaned and leaned back against him, head falling on to his shoulder as she arched her chest into his touch, eyes fluttering closed. 

“But she enjoys it,” Benji pointed out, slipping the handle of the riding crop between her thighs, rubbing it across her slit. “The little bitch is soaking wet,” he laughed as she rocked against the crop, her moans turning to a scream as the leather struck her clit. 

Joel rolled his eyes. “Of course she enjoys it; that’s why we chose her. But we’re still taking it easy tonight. You’re still sore from last night, aren’t you baby girl?” Joel rubbed Cassie’s shoulders as he spoke, lips brushing over her neck, fingers running down her sides to touch the clamps. “Ready?” 

Cassie squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, the gag muffling her cries as Joel pulled the clamps off, pain crashing though her as the feeling rushed back to the tortured nubs. Tears pooled in her eyes but she blinked them back, her head rolling to the side on Joel’s shoulder as he massaged her breasts. 

Benji grinned and knelt down in front of them, his knees either side of Cassie’s, his fingers sliding under her short pink curls to unbuckle the gag. Cupping her face in his hands, he pulled her against him, crushing her aching nipples against his chest as he kissed her hard, tongue forcing entry past her lips and leaving no part of her mouth unexplored. “On the bed!” he ordered her, uncuffing her wrists and running his tongue over his lips as he watched her stagger to her feet to lie on her back in the centre of the bed. 

Closing the gap between them, Joel cupped the back of Benji’s head in one hand, the other trailing down to pump his half-hard cock as he kissed him. Benji moaned into the kiss, his arms sliding around Joel, hips rocking up into his deft fingers. They parted breathing heavily, Benji bringing Joel's hand to his mouth, licking his palm and tasting his pre-come, before leaning in and sharing the taste with him. Grinning, Joel took Benji's hand and pulled him to his feet, leading him over to the bed. 

They lay one each side of Cassie, cuddling her gently, fingers roaming across the soft skin of her stomach, feeling her tense and tremble under their touch. 

"Just relax, baby girl," Joel whispered in her ear, placing her hands at her sides, his tongue tracing a path down her throat to her chest, to her nipples. Benji's mouth also moved to her chest, one nipple sliding into each of the twins mouths, the pair of them sucking and nibbling, fingers rubbing soft circles across her chest and stomach. 

Cassie whimpered and shivered under their loving assault, fingers clutching at the sheets, arching her chest upward.

Benji lifted his head to meet her eyes; eyes so dilated the brown appeared black. "Spread your legs, little bitch," he instructed. "Spread them wide, close your eyes and hold very still. And don't make a sound"

“Yes Master Benji,” she replied softly before falling silent and motionless. 

The twins grinned at each other and, by silent agreement, both pulled back, the silence engulfing them. They counted off a full minute before turning back to her. 

Joel’s fingers went straight back to her nipples, pinching and pulling at them, kneading her breasts hard, tongue making its way under, between and around them whilst Benji’s fingers strayed down her thighs. 

Very slowly, from top to bottom, in one endless gesture, Benji’s fingers slid lightly over the length of Cassie’s pussy. He began to massage the skin below her slit with one fingertip, her muscles twitching at his touch. Ordering her to spread her legs further, Benji glanced up, watching her reaction as Joel continued playing with her breasts, teasing her still-tender nipples with his skilled fingers. Benji grinned, his fingers dancing up and down Cassie’s labia, along the outside of the outer lips, smoothly at first with his fingertip, then scratching with a fingernail. Slowly… tickling… his fingers worked towards the centre of her lips, crawling ever so softly over their crest before slipping quickly into the moist inner folds, their motion coming to an abrupt stop. 

He looked up, watching as Joel flickered his tongue over first one sensitive nipple, then the other, before blowing on them. He repeated the caresses, hands continue to stroke, massage and knead her breasts as he took one nipple into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth then turning and doing the same to the other. Feeling Benji’s eyes on him, Joel let Cassie’s nipple slip from his mouth and grinned at him, before running his tongue ever-so-slowly around the edge of the erect nubs, fingers running down her stomach. 

Cassie’s skin puckered under Joel’s touch, her breathing becoming ragged pants at the sexual onslaught, her body alive under the electricity of a thousand flaring nerve-endings, head rolling to the side, lips parting as she bit down on her lower to stifle her moans and pleas, tensing as she fought to stop herself from arching up, from thrusting down, from moving at all.

Watching her reactions for a few seconds, Benji turned his attention back to her wet pussy, fingers knowingly seeking out her most sensitive spots, involuntary muscle contractions guiding his way to the left side of her hooded bud, fingers making her gasp softly. His finger stayed; flicking up and down, up and down, in a steady motion that sent white-hot pleasure shooting through her, hands clenching into fists, stars bursting before her eyes. With the fingers of his other hand, Benji explored her lower regions, parting her delicate inner lips, caressing the silken folds, tracing tiny circles on the slippery surface, skimming the circumference, teasing the outer rim without ever entering. His fingers travelled round and round, sometimes softly, sometimes quickly, often ever so slowly, without pausing the finger still flickering at her hypersensitive clit. 

With a long drawn out whimper, Cassie lost her battle to stay still, hips rocking into Benji’s touch, hands lifting from the bed and reaching out for Joel, who darted away and moved to the bottom of the bed next to Benji, wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his head on his shoulder. Benji also pulled his hands away, fingers going to Joel’s lips, eyes rolling back in his head as Joel carefully licked them cleaning before kissing him, sharing the taste of Cassie’s juices. Cassie moaned with loss and frustration as she watched the twins kiss, drumming her heels on the floor, a sob escaping her. 

“You seem to be having difficulty keeping still,” Joel observed, a laughing tone present in his voice. “Do you want me to make it easier for you?” Without waiting for a response, Joel rolled Cassie onto her stomach, pulling her to her knees, raising her ass and exposing her dripping pussy. He spread her feet apart and tied her ankles to the corners of the bed, pulling her arms beside her legs and tying them to the same bed-corners, matching snug leather cuffs adorning her wrists and ankles. “Such a lovely body for a baby girl, such a pretty ass,” Joel commented, fondling her. “And so fucking wet!”

Benji knelt in front of her and grinned, slipping a blindfold over her eyes and tipping her chin up to kiss her, tongue lazily lapping around her mouth. Cassie whimpered, pulling against the ropes as she returned the kiss with a fevered hunger, lips tugging on one of Benji’s lip rings when he broke away from her. He rocked back on his heels, one hand leisurely pumping his erection as Joel moved to kneel between Cassie’s spread legs, both of them teasing and caressing her until she was rocking between them, moaning softly, the air thick with the scent of their combined arousals. 

Joel leaned over Cassie, hands roughly squeezing her breasts, the very tip of his erection bobbing between her thighs. Cassie moaned, her hips bucking urgently; she wanted… needed him in her. Instead, she got a sharp slap to the ass, her lips parting in a familiar mixture of pain and pleasure. Thrusting her hips back, she blindly sought another kiss from Benji, gasping when his fingers tightened in her hair, forcing her lips down to his aching cock, ordering her breathlessly to suck. 

Squeezing her eyes shut behind the blindfold, Cassie sucked gently on the head of his erection; tongue swirling around it, dipping into the slit, before sliding her teeth down his full length; an action she knew would drive him crazy. And, judging by his guttural moans and the way he thrust down her throat, she was right. Grinning internally, she relaxed her throat muscles to take him all the way down. She was jerking her hips desperately back against Joel and he met her rhythm with stinging slaps, making her moan, the sound vibrating through Benji’s cock, sending flashes of pleasure crashing through him. She was moaning continually, on the verge of orgasm when Joel finally slid his cock into her, setting a steady pace and spanking her harder with every thrust, leaving her whimpering with need. 

White-hot pressure coursed through her and she exploded, her body trembling uncontrollably, the force of her orgasms sending her spiralling towards darkness, semi-aware of the twins both erupting, flooding her mouth and pussy with come, only Joel’s arms around her keeping her from falling to her face on top of Benji. 

She came to slowly, stretching cat-like along the bed, a pair of arms holding her tightly. Sighing contentedly, she opened her eyes to Joel’s grinning face, a smile soon tugging at her own lips as he dipped his head to kiss her. 

“Welcome back,” he ran the backs of his fingers down her face as he spoke, laughing as he leaned into the touch, eyes sliding closed.

“Thank you,” she whispered, fingers going to her throat and not finding the slim gold band that had been locked there all weekend. She sighed softly and rolled to her side to face Joel, wrapping her arms around his waist. “I love you,” she told him, kissing him slowly. “Where’s Benji?” 

Joel laughed and turned her head slightly so she could see Benji sitting in one of the plush chairs in the suite. “Ordering room service,” he told her. “It’s been a long weekend and you need to keep your strength up!” He winked and she laughed, slipping out from his embrace and moving to sit between his legs, head resting on his shoulder, grinning at Benji as he crawled up the bed to sit with them. 

“Food’ll be about 10 minutes,” he told them before leaning over and kissing Cassie on the lips. “How you doing?”

“Achy,” Cassie admitted, pulling Benji closer and snuggling between the twins. 

Benji frowned. “I’ll give you a massage in the morning, if you like?” 

“That’d be nice,” Cassie nodded with a smile, a shiver running through her

“Cold?” asked Joel, slipping off the bed and handing her one of Benji’s MADE t-shirts when she nodded. 

“Thanks,” she pulled the t-shirt on, lying back against Benji’s chest as Joel went to answer the door. Switching the TV on to MTV he rejoined them on the bed with their food, the three of them laughing and joking as they fed each other.


End file.
